


Destresser

by MaleThirst



Category: RFP - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy- RFP
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Work is a real fucking drag, so Kim Coates should be thankful that he’s got an amazing partner to help him relax.Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1195607976310009856?s=21
Relationships: Kim Coates/Male Reader
Kudos: 3





	Destresser

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> I run the MaleThirst account on Twitter. Since writing there, I have noticed that with 280 characters, I have not been able to write as much as I would like to, so I am writing here to express the full works of my tweets
> 
> This fic is RPF, but all rights go to the people used in this, now let’s begin.

You had attended all their duties laid out for you by Kim as he would be filming for the day, any moment, he would return & you were ready to cool him off the best way you knew how. You’d rented out a slutty male maids outfit, black all over that accentuate your best features, or rather what Kim thought was your best features and you were waiting on the couch for him to walk in so you could give him what he needed.

Soon you heard his bike rolling up the driveway and readied yourself. “Hey Y/N” Kim’s voice came through the room as he stepped inside the house. “Hey there! How was your day?” Y/N asked “It was good, long and tiring sure but-” he stopped as he rounded the corner and saw you in your costume “Better now I’m with you baby boy.” He finished in a tone of lust. “Do you like it?” you said, spinning around in it, your ass on full display for your man. “Fuck, I love it babe.” “I’m your personal housekeeper Kim, at your command, anything you want, I’ll do it.” “Anything?” Kim asked and you nodded “Well I need some help with my manhood” he said, gripping his cock which had begun to harden in his pants “And I need someone to take care of it, can you take care of daddy?”

You did not wait to be asked twice as you took Kim’s lips into a massive kiss, quickly unbuttoning his shirt as the kiss got deeper “Oh fuck baby you’re eager” Kim groaned “You have no fucking clue” you exclaimed. As he pulled his shirt free of his body, he shoved you against the wall as you took in the sight of Kim, strong and powerful his chest spattered with hair, looking like the World’s Perfect Man. You nuzzled his chest hair, looking up at him as you kissed down it. “You like daddy’s chest hair?” “Yes daddy, it feels nice and warm, I want to rest my head on it, it makes me really calm.” “Well baby boy, daddy will let you later, but now” he unfastened his belt & yanked down his jeans “I need you to suck my dick”

You instantly moved down to your knees, admiring the long length before starting to suck it. “Oh fuck, go up and down, just like daddy likes it” you followed his instruction, never unwavering before an idea struck you and you moved off “Uh, babe, why did you s-“ Kim’s feeble protest turned into a groan as you started sucking his balls, mattered with hair, sweaty but perfect. “OH FUCK, suck them baby. Roll them in your mouth!” you obeyed, giving each ball the same amount of pleasure. “God, I can’t get to the bedroom, I have to fuck you now!”

You moved back up as he spat into his hand and leant down. He slid a finger in your ass, it burning a bit due to the sudden intrusion. You toughened yourself through it, as you had done so many times before, so that when the second finger went in, you groaned and started to writhe and moan “Yeah baby boy, fuck yourself on Daddy’s fingers, get yourself ready for daddy’s cock”

You were both like this for a few minutes before Kim pulled out, you watched as he eagerly stroked his cock, premium all over it to use as lube & positioned it over your hole “You ready for me babe?” “Yes sir” “Good” he started to push in, you moaned as his big dick stretched you out “Oh God daddy, fuck you’re so big!” you moaned out, as he finally fit balls deep inside you, "Strap yourself in Y/N, I’m not stopping till I cum” he bucked forwards roughly as he set a harsh pace, letting you take in his hairy chest as he fucked you like a man in need.

The sound of slapping skin filled the room mixed with moans from the both of you, deep and grovally “Oh fuck. Take my cock, fuck yeah” “Yes Daddy, fuck I love it!” Kim responded with an extra sharp thrust, hitting your prostate “Such a needy fucking slut, I’m so happy you’re my boyfriend, daddy’s personal fuck doll!”

As is the case with men whom have had long days, their sexual stamina didn't last as long as usual.So it was not unsurprising that you soon felt the hot bubbling in your stomach as you drew close to orgasm, Kim grabbing your cock and stroking in time with him “Oh fuck, cum for me Y/N, let go for me.” All you got out was a simple ‘Yes!’before you came, spilling yourself all over Kim’s hand, he waited until you had come down from your high before he removed his hand, licking up your cum. “Tasty” he grunted making you swoon as you kissed him deep “Fuck babe, you taste so good” His thrusts came rougher and harder now, spurred on by how tight you were. “Oh fuck, baby boy, I’m gonna cum, you want me to cum inside you?” “Do it, cum inside me daddy!” “Clench around me babe” You obeyed and heard his grunts of pleasure “Yeah like that, Yes I’m cumming!” his voice descended into deep cries and growls as his cock shot out several loads deep in your ass. He fell into you, both of you flat against the wall as Kim came down from his orgasm. “Fuck babe, you’ve worn me out. Now let’s get some fucking rest” He scooped you into his hands as he moved toward the bedroom, ready to rest and hopefully soon, go for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
